Indescribable
by musicfuhreak
Summary: It's 11/11/11. Make a wish. Oneshot.


**Happy Veteran's Day guys! And happy 11/11/11! I feel so bad for not updating my other stories, but school has been so intense and my orchestra group was having sooooooo many performances every week that I just never had time to update. But I felt that I just HAD to type a oneshot for 11/11. I literally forced myself to sit at the computer right after I got home from my performance and type this story. This was all done in like 2 hours. I meant to put this up at 11:11 PM, but it wasn't finished yet haha. Well I gotta put this up before midnight so it will say 'published 11/11/11!' Enjoy! 8]**

**less than three.**

* * *

><p>"Hiya!" Jerry yelled as he kicked a worn dummy. Milton flinched as he held the dummy in place behind it. "G-good job, Jerry," Milton said shakily. Jerry nodded in thanks and went at it again.<p>

Jack was on the center of the mat teaching Eddie a cool new move he had learned. "Yeah, like that. Then you lift your arm and project your body like this. Yeah, you got it! Good job, man!" Jack said encouragingly. Eddie smiled. "Thanks man! Maybe now I can impress lots of girls like you!"

"Stop!" Kim yelled. Everybody jumped with a start. She glanced down at her wrist that possessed her green and purple watch. "It's 11:06. It's only 5 minutes away!"

"What is?" Jerry asked, not really caring for whatever special occasion Kim was all flidged about.

"11:11! Duh!" she replied with a roll of her eyes. Gosh, guys are so clueless sometimes.

"What's so freaking special about 11:11?" Jerry threw his arms up in confusion. "I've been hearing 11:11 this, 11:11 that! What's the big deal?"

Kim slowly turned her head towards him in an ominous way, like in those horror movies when the murderer was about to kill his victim. She sent Jerry a heart-piercing glare that made everyone in the room shudder and pray for a divine intervention. "At 11:11," she started with annoyance clear in her voice, "you make a wish. You can wish for anything. Fame, fortune, love, luck, vitality, to ace your bio test, anything. And supposedly the wish is supposed to come true."

"Have any of yours come true, yet?" Jack curiously asked.

Kim looked down and rubbed circles on the floor with her foot. "No."

"So why keep trying, if it's never gonna come true?" Jerry questioned.

"Because I won't give up! I know one day, the wishing gods or whatever are finally going to grant my wish! I just gotta keep believing," she retorted.

Jack admired Kim's determination, the way her eyes filled with fire when she spoke. "Well, what's your wish going to be?"

"I can't say, or else it won't come true." Everyone else could have sworn that they saw Kim's cheeks tinge slightly pink. She bit her lip and looked up. "Besides, it's November 11. 11/11. And it just so happens to be 2011. So it's 11/11/11. That must be something special."

"Wow, I've never really thought about it like that," Milton chimed. He pondered on what he could wish on. Maybe he could wish for a new lab table in his room, or that newest edition of that AP Physics Guide for Wannabe Scientists. A few moments passed before his eyes lit up in excitement as he thought of the perfect thing to wish for.

Jerry sat down on the bench and stroked his empty beard as he tried to decide what to wish for. Girls, better dance moves, no detentions for the rest of his high school life. It was all so hard to choose. Then his mind flickered to Kelsey, and he finally figured out what he wanted.

Eddie thought of his wish in a snap. Girls. That was all he needed.

Jack on the other hand, dug deep into his mind, listing all the things he wanted in life. He wants to be a champion martial artist, but he's already a black belt. He doesn't care for popularity, nor does he care about money or fame, so that's out. He already has girls all over him, well, except for one. So, what could he wish for? Jack didn't want this one chance to go to waste, he thought he might as well give it a shot. He walked off the mat and leaned against the wall.

_What do I want most in life? Or at the moment, at least._

Kim glanced all around her, all the guys were spread across the dojo, and they seemed zoned out. _Maybe, they're deciding on their wish_, she thought. Kim already has her wish stored in her mind. She has been wishing the same wish for how many months?

A lot.

She checked her watch again and gasped. "Guys! It's 11:11!" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw everyone doing the same.

"So, now what?" Eddie asked.

"Now, we wait," Kim responded.

"How long? 5 minutes?" Jerry questioned.

Kim sighed, then simply grabbed her belongings and walked out of the dojo. "Wait! So, what? 10 minutes?" Jerry called from the entrance of the dojo. Kim just kept on walking and never looked back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Eddie walked into the dojo with both of his arms around two girls. Two <em>pretty<em> girls.

Jerry whistled. "Woah there, player. Where did you get _those_?"

"Jerry, 'those' have names, Sasha and Honey. And they were both very impressed with the karate move I made up," Eddie replied confidently.

"You mean, the one I taught you?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raised.

Eddie coughed. "N-no, the one I _created_," he said, putting emphasis on 'created.'

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then strolled over to Kim. "Did your wish come true, yet?" he asked her.

"Not yet," she replied with a sigh. "You?"

"Me either," Jack said with a shake of his head. His hair fluffed silently as he shook his head.

"Don't worry," she started, "we have all the time in the world."

Jack gazed at her while she giggled. "Yeah..."

She stopped smiling and stared right into his eyes. "All the time in the world..."

Their gazes locked for a few moments, then Kim closed her eyes in frustration as Jerry's cell phone went off.

"Yelloh," Jerry said smoothly, "Really? Like right now? Like here in the mall? Okay! See you!" He snapped his phone shut then moon-walked around the dojo. "Woooooooooooooo! Score!"

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Kelsey just asked me out!" Jerry screeched eagerly. "I'm gonna meet her at Falafel Phil's right now!" With that said, he ran of the dojo howling like a dog.

"C'mon ladies, let me take you somewhere nice," Eddie said seductively while he guided them out.

The remaining bunch stared out the door in awe and amusement. "Anyways," Jack said slowly, "Milton, wanna spar?"

"Okay," Milton muttered, nervousness filled his voice.

On the mats, Jack made the first move with his high kick. Milton ducked then swung out his arm, which Jack dodged. While Jack jumped back, Milton swooped his feet under Jack's and sent his back to the mat.

"Wow, I really did become a man!" Milton squealed in excitement then ran out of the dojo. "I gotta go home and tell my dad!" he yelled behind him.

Jack just sat on the mat, confused on what had just occurred. "Did he just-"

"Yep," Kim spoke, then cracked up laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Jack said, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the mat.

"Eep!" she screeched as she fell. "What was that for?" she asked irritatedly.

"Just for the heck of it." Jack chuckled. Kim charged at him and pushed him down so that he was underneath her. She knocked the breath out of him as they both collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa," they both whispered.

Kim stared deeply into his hazel eyes, searching for anything. Anything that showed he might feel the same way about her, whatever she felt for him. However, there were no words that could describe how she felt about Jack. He was indescribable. Just like her stupid, over-dramatic heart.

Jack returned her gaze and got lost in her dark brown eyes. For a blonde, she had really dark eyes. He admired that. She was unique, different, unlike any other girl that he has met. She was definitely not like the others.

Their bodies were both flooding with electricity and warm tingles shot up their arms, legs, and spines. It was indescribable.

Without knowing, Kim unconsciously leaned in and Jack could feel her warm breath on his lips. He closed his eyes and waited for the contact. He was almost afraid that she would disappear before they touched, but all his fears went away as he felt another pair of lips meet his. His lips molded into the kiss, as if they were a perfect fit for each other. Electricity jolted up their spines and they shuddered in pleasure. Kim did not want to ruin the moment, but her first thought was that Jack's lips were squishy. Romantic, huh? After what seemed like an eternity in heaven, they both pulled away for air.

"Woah," Jack said.

"Yeah." Kim cleared her throat then stood up. She held her hand out to help him up. He took it and got up, a blush clear on both of their faces.

"Jack?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?"

"My wish came true," she murmured and bit her lip.

"Mine's too. Mine's too."

They both fell into a peaceful silence while love flooded their minds and hearts. It was indescribable.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I didn't directly state their wishes (except Eddie), you can hopefully figure out what everyone wished for through all the events that occurred. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll update my other stories soon! I appreciate your opinions!<br>**

**less than three**


End file.
